Strange Scene
by Me-rite-much
Summary: Just a wierd scene for a taito/yamachi fic i might write one day. Tell me if you like it and think i should keep going with it.


Strange Scene By: Me-Rite-Much  
  
A/n: I really don't know what or how I came up with this idea. I just woke up this morning and then the story idea flashed into my head. Lol, I told you that I come up with ideas from the strangest things. . . If the fic confuses you, and I think it will, then you are just gonna have to hope that I come up with a story for this scene. Even I don't know wtf this is really about, u will just have to read and come up with your own conclusion until I am able to make an actual story out of this . . .  
  
Warning: this fic has some taito/yamachi parts in it so if u don't like that stuff u might not wunna read.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"W-where am I?" Tai asked as he blinked his eyes open. He had no idea what was happening or what had even lead to him being in this strange place. He quickly shut his eyes closed when he saw a blinding white light. Tai held his hands up to shield his eyes from the light as he opened them carefully the second time.  
  
'Am I dead?' He thought to himself. He tried to get up, but his body was overwhelmingly tired. "What in gods name is happening?" Tai asked no one as he looked around the room for the first time.  
  
He was in some kind of strange circular room. It wasn't very big, and there was a big black screen to his left. The strong white light was coming from the ceiling, and the bulb itself was about half as big as the ceiling. Tai was just lying helplessly on the floor, too tired and too drowsy to get up. 'Damn, I think I've been drugged or something' He thought as he yawned. It was taking every ounce of his strength to stay awake. He really didn't know what to stay awake for, but something told him he needed to be conscious, just for a little while more. . .  
  
Whatever was causing Tai to be tired was beginning to kick in stronger than before. Tai just couldn't stay awake any longer, but just as he was about to succumb to the darkness, a sliding door to his right burst open, and three dark figures appeared. The one in the center was smaller than the two at its side, and it appeared to be struggling. Tai couldn't make out the figures better until they got closer to the light. He gasped in surprise when he saw that the figure in the center was.  
  
"Let me fucking go!" Matt yelled as he struggled against the strong grasp of his captors. Tai looked at the two people holding Matt. They were wearing some sort of soldier uniforms, the suits where navy blue, and dark helmets covered their faces.  
  
"Tai!" Matt called out when he saw his boyfriend lying weakly on the floor. "What the hell is with all of this?!" Matt said as he faced the person holding him to his left.  
  
"You will stay here until the testing phase has begun!" The strange guard yelled back at Matt. Matt was then tossed right next to Tai and the guards walked out, the sliding door quickly shutting behind them.  
  
"Tai! Are you ok?!" Matt said as he rushed over to the brunette. "What the hell is going on?" he asked himself as he held Tai in his arms.  
  
"I wish I knew. . ." Tai weakly spoke as Matt brushed some of his hair from his face. Finally, after a few seconds, Tai finally closed his eyes and let the darkness overcome him.  
  
Tai opened his eyes once again, and he realized he was at the park. "What?" Tai asked as he lifted his head. He tried to get up completely, but something was holding him down. He turned around and saw that Matt was lying down next to him, his arms were around Tai's waist.  
  
"Everything ok, love?" Matt asked as he opened his eyes, leaned in close, and kissed Tai's ear.  
  
"Wait a minute. . ." Tai got up and looked around. "I remember now, we were at the park and we both fell asleep, then I woke up in that weird place. . . But why am I back here? Is this a dream, or was the strange room a dream? God I'm so confused right now." Tai sat down and shook his head to try and focus.  
  
"Don't worry Tai, I won't let them harm you. . ." Matt said while holding Tai in the cold white room. He lifted Tai's sleeping body and carried him over to the wall where he let him down and let Tai sleep against the wall. "How could I go from being at the park with Tai, to being in this god damn sci-fi type room?" Matt asked himself with a small chuckle.  
  
"I guess all I can do is just wait for this whole thing to end. . ." Matt leaned against the wall right next to Tai. Luckily, Matt's harmonica hadn't been taken from his pockets, so Matt pulled it out, and started playing a soft tune as he let Tai's sleeping head lay against his shoulders.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/n: Well, that's all for now. Like I said before, it's just some weird scene that popped into my head and I just decided to write it and post it. While I was writing this however, I think I got an idea of what kind of story I could write to fit this scene in. If I can get the idea together, then I will write this whole story out. So if that happens then u can consider this fic a teaser for a future one if I get to writing the story down. Any questions, comments, whatever, can be sent to quake3rox@aol.com . Please review because it helps a lot :) and just tell me if u think it would be worth it to keep going with it. 


End file.
